


Masterpiece

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Fantastic Angst and Fluff and Where to Find Them [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Art museum, Gay fluffy stuff, Hella short drabble, IT'S GAY, M/M, Modern AU, Sweet gays, so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Credence begged Mr. Graves to bring him to an art museum, and doesn't understand when Percival get's annoyed that Credence just keeps staring at him instead of the art.





	Masterpiece

      Percival Graves and Credence Barebone were currently standing in front of a rather detailed, incredible painting that was hanging in the art museum. Credence had begged Percival to take him there and the older man couldn't help but give in to the pleading, dark eyes that had gazed into his own with such longing.  
        Graves turned to Credence, opening his mouth to ask if he was ready to go to the next art exhibit, but stopped as he realized the younger was staring at him quite intently, a smile on his face and his eyes all lit up happily.  
        "Credence?" prompts Graves, raising an eyebrow as his own lips quirked upwards in a smile of his own at seeing Credence's happiness.  
        "Hm?" he responded, his face going a bit pink as he bit his lip.  
        "We came here for the artwork. And, mind you, I only came because you wanted me to bring you so badly. So why are you staring at me so intently  rather than enjoying the artwork that you wanted so desperately to see?"  
        Credence's smile didn't fall. Quite the opposite, in fact... his smile grew in a rather shy way. "I-I am enjoying the artwork," he responded slyly. "You're the most beautiful masterpiece in h-here."  
        Graves's breath hitched; he hadn't been expecting that. He wrapped an arm around Credence, encompassing him in a warm embrace and pushing his face into Credence's hair which, as it grew, was gaining a slight curl to it that was positively adorable to Percival.  
        "Merlin, I love you...." Graves murmured, and he heard Credence respond with a quiet 'I love you too' that made him smile.  
        Needless to say, Percival ended up not being able to focus on the artwork with Credence's unending gaze ever-upon him and the two ended up going back to their shared home a lot sooner than originally intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
